Opera TV Game Show
The '''Opera TV Game Show '''is a game show produced for Opera TV as part of a wave of new content for the channel. Synopsis The game is themed around the four Phase 1 shows of the Opera TV Hero Universe: The Jackals, The Bastulins, The Flame Icarus, and Blade and Crew, with each show comprising one of four main qualifying rounds. These rounds test the contestants' knowledge, endurance, and skills. A contestant has to audition beforehand to have a chance to be on an episode. Interviews with the contestants are interspersed throughout the show, allowing viewers to learn more about them. An episode's formula goes as follows: Introduction The episode starts with hosts Peter Opera and Xeke Rasputin (from The Lesser Heroes of Jackal City) introducing themselves before also introducing the five teams of contestants: The Jackal Jumpers, the Blasting Bastulins, the Flame Icarus Flyers, the Blade Crew Battlers, and the Learning Lesser Heroes. He welcomes the teams before revealing the episode's "plot": members of all four major hero teams have been captured by the Haters, and only the winning team can go and rescue them. On that note, the first round is introduced. Jackal General Knowledge The first round is Jackal General Knowledge, taking place in Jackal Base. Here, the teams must work together to answer questions relating to all Opera TV shows (including character trivia, events within films, and fill-in-the-blank catchphrases) to earn points. The team with the least points at the end of the round gets eliminated from the game, and is "launched" from a cannon. Bravery of a Bastulin Next comes Bravery of a Bastulin, taking place on Bastulinia. Here, one member from each team is chosen to put their bare feet, hands or head into a "Box of Bravery", which each contain a variety of insects and/or reptiles, for a certain amount of time. The first person to say the code phrase, "I don't have the bravery of a Bastulin!", loses and gets their team eliminated. The round ends when the code phrase is said by the last remaining contestant, or when time runs out. Flame Icarus Flash After that comes Flame Icarus Flash, taking place in Flaming Subs. Here, the three remaining teams must work together to create the complicated sandwich pictured in their kitchen areas and present it. To prevent this round becoming repetitive, a gimmick is often added, such as forcing contestants to make the food with their feet, or having everyone wear padded suits to restrict movement. The team who takes the longest to present their sandwich is eliminated. Blade Crew Battle Following that is Blade Crew Battle, taking place outside the Blade Crew's villa. Here, the two remaining teams compete in five one-on-one pugil stick battles above the pool, with the contestants' aim being to knock their opponents in. The team with the highest number of won battles proceeds to the final round. Final Round: Rescue Rush The final round sees the remaining team enter the Hater base and make their way through the obstacle course within to reach the other heroes, at which point the Hater King appears on a video screen to deliver the final challenges: Disarming a bomb, and freeing the heroes from their bonds. The team will typically split up for this task, with one party doing one thing and the other doing something else. Whether the team succeeds is dependent on the individuals in the team. Ending After the final round, there are two possible outcomes: * If the team free the heroes, they find a secret exit in the room's wall and make their way to Peter, who congratulates them before offering each of them a prize from the wall behind him, in addition to a commemorative mug for everyone. *If the team do not free the heroes (usually because they did not disarm the bomb and struggled with freeing the heroes), they return to Peter, who shows them that the heroes are injured but alive before congratulating them on getting that far (while Xeke lightly mocks them) and giving them each the commemorative mug as a compensation prize. In either case, Peter then bids the audience farewell, and the episode ends. Episodes * How the Game Goes * A Dancer, Cockroaches, and Feet Galore * Padded Suits, Snake Heads, and So Much More * Mealworm Hands and a Backwards Kitchen Cast * Peter Opera - Himself, Black Jackal, Jackal President/Red Jackal, Evan Bastulin, Bastulin Captain, Billy Baker/Flame Icarus, Mentor Jake, Bruno Bennett/Blade, Blade Boss * Iiw Opera - Green Jackal, Mona Bastulin, Fiona Fletcher-Bennett/Fists * Melvin Trollson - Magenta Jackal, Gus Griffiths/Guns * Johnny Guider - Light Blue Jackal * Nudie Foodie - Dark Blue Jackal * Ricardo Wizardo/ - Grey Jackal * Hafu Evans - Hater King Trivia * The episode A Dancer, Cockroaches, and Feet Galore is notable for featuring Akiko Glitter as a contestant on the Battling Blade Crew team, the winners for that episode. Category:Opera TV Category:Opera TV Game Show Category:TV Shows